Misguided Ghosts
by Zeppleingirl08
Summary: The gang has left, Jackie and Hyde are the only ones left. But after Sam left they stopped talking. When something happens to Jackie will Hyde be there for her? Or will he be selfish and only help himself. Its time to grow up, but will he?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey guys, I've had a lot going on so I haven't been able to really write much. I know I have stories that are unfinished, but I don't know if they will be finished. I'm sorry! :( Like I said I've had a lot going on...Anyway, this is a new story. I will update as soon as I can if you like it. And if you like it...let me know! Drop a review! :)

So this is just a story that kind of popped up in my mind. The title comes from a Paramore song, "Misguided Ghosts". Amazing song! Download it if you can...gets me everytime. But so the plot is basically that something happens to Jackie. The gang is pretty much all gone except for Jackie and Hyde but they never see each other. She goes to see Hyde after a tragic accident. How will he react? He has his own pain, will be be selfish and help himself or be there for her when she needs him most? Kind of a crappy summary but just read and see what you think and let me know :)! Thanks!

* * *

**Misguided Ghosts **

**Chapter 1**

Steven Hyde was sitting in his record store doing inventory at the end of the day. It was past ten o'clock and he had a raging headache. He felt like his life bad become an endless, uneventful, boring story that he couldn't recognize. All he did was eat, sleep, smoke and work. Donna and Eric were married and now lived in Madison. Brooke and Kelso moved to Chicago to raise Betsy and Fez had moved to New York City under the impression that he would make a great Broadway actor.

Even Leo had shaped up his life; he had gone to rehab and was now dating a woman. His life seemed to be on track. Hyde sighed and rubbed his eyes, he never thought he would be this person. He was twenty-four, living in the Foreman's basement with no girlfriend, no friends except for Kitty and Red and he was still pining over his ex-girlfriend Jackie. She still lived in Point Place but he hadn't heard from her in months, they saw each other now and then when she was visiting Red and Kitty. The moment he came home, however, she made some excuse about somewhere to be.

He put his pen down, deciding that tomorrow he would finish this. He grabbed his coat and his keys and headed towards the door. He turned off the lights and locked up; he was heading towards his car when a tiny brunette caught his eye.

He paused. "Jackie?"

She brushed a strand of hair out of her face and smiled through her tears. "Hey Steven…"

He pocketed his keys and looked around at the cold dark night. "Uh…what are you doing here?"

She sniffled and shoved her hands in her pockets. "I took a drive…ended up here. I was just coming to see if you were still at work."

Hyde rubbed the back of his neck, even after all this time, the sight of her tears made him feel the need to comfort her. "I was just closing up…heading back to the Foreman's."

She nodded. "Right. I…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have come by. I should…I should go." She said trying to smile and turning on her heal.

"What is it?" He called out to her as she walked down the alley.

Jackie stopped, and then turned back to him. "What?"

"I mean…" He cleared his throat. "We haven't really been hanging out. Actually…I can't remember the last time I saw you outside of the Foreman's kitchen. That was only for a minute or two anyway…" He stared at her, watching her eyes fill up again. "What is it?"

Jackie put a hand to her mouth. "I know…I shouldn't have come. It was stupid I just needed to get out of my apartment."

"It's ok." He stared at her and then looked away. "I just mean…its ok that you're here. I don't care…" He cringed. "It's not that I don't care…I…"

"I know what you meant." She whispered.

"Right." He rubbed the back of his neck again. "You know I'm not good at this crap…"

She smiled. "It never was one of your strong suits…emotions and feelings freak you out."

Hyde nodded. "Exactly. So it would be a whole lot easier for me if you just told me what was wrong. Or…whatever…"

Jackie bit her lip and then laughed sadly. "I got a phone call today…"

Hyde stared at her. "A phone call? You're crying about a phone call?"

She rubbed her forehead. "No. No. I just…no."

He took a deep breath. "Right. Ok. So you got a phone call. And then what?"

Jackie sighed and closed her eyes. "My Mom died…"

Hyde was floored; he opened his mouth and gaped at her. "I…I…wow."

Jackie laughed. "I know right? How…insane is that?"

"How? I mean…how did she?" He asked.

She licked her lips. "She was at some bar in Tahiti…with her boyfriend of the week." She paused and pulled her coat around her tighter. "They got into a fight and she decided to leave the bar. She was trashed, and was walking down the street. She saw a car coming…but she was so drunk she got confused and ran out in the middle of the road." She laughed and wiped her tears away. "She didn't suffer…it was quick. At least that's what her boyfriend said…or what the doctors said to him anyway…" She pushed her hair out of her face again and then stared up at him.

Hyde felt her words hit him like a ton of bricks. "I don't know what to say."

She shrugged. "You and me both."

"Like I said before…I'm not good with talking about feelings. There's very few things I can do about this crap." He sighed. "All I know is life is full of a bunch of fucking bullshit."

She smiled. "That's true."

"And when life gets me down I feel the best thing possible is to find someway to get my mind off of it." He said reaching into his pocket.

Jackie smiled. "How about you smoke…and then buy me a drink."

"How bout I smoke and I buy both of us a drink?" He asked.

She laughed. "That's about the best thing I've heard all day."

Hyde smirked. "Come on. We'll take the Camino."

Jackie smiled as he started to walk away. "Hey Steven?"

He turned and looked at her. "What?"

"Thanks for not…getting all mushy. It means a lot that even after all we've been through that right now you're-" He cut her off.

"Jacks. Don't worry about it. Come on." He said cocking his head towards the parking lot.

She smiled at him and they walked to the car in silence.

* * *

Three hours later Jackie and Hyde were sitting at the bar taking shots together. There was no discussion of old feelings, how things ended, Chicago, Sam or what they were doing with their life now. Just two people, in a bar, together.

"Did you hear that Foreman started their house on fire?" He asked hearing Jackie chuckle beside him. "He actually started the house on fire."

She laughed harder. "Donna said he was attempting to make dinner for them and got distracted when she came into the kitchen with only her bra on."

"He never got over the sight of boobs." Hyde said laughing.

"He never changed at all." She smiled. "Even after the whole disastrous Africa thing…he never changed." She paused. "They never changed…Donna and Eric never changed."

Hyde stared at her for a moment and took another burning shot of vodka. "Nope. They didn't."

"I always envied them." She said staring off into the distance. "They always had it together…even when they didn't…" She paused. "Even when they had issues they had so much more than I did…" She looked at Hyde. "Then you did…"

"Like I said…life's full of a lot of bullshit." He said sliding another shot towards her.

Jackie lifted the glass to her lips and held it there for a moment. "Do you think there's a heaven?"

Hyde stared at her for a moment. "Are you really asking me this?"

She laughed and put the glass down. "Sounds like it."

Hyde laughed back. "I don't know."

"Me either." Jackie said sliding the glass back to him. "I guess I was just wondering where she is…"

Hyde looked at her and saw a little girl, longing for her Mom. "Jackie…I don't know what happens after you die…"

She smiled at him. "I know. I know…I'm sorry why am I bringing up emotional crap? Life sucks!" She said trying to laugh as she picked up the shot again downing it quickly.

The bartender came over to give them more vodka but Hyde shook his head. Hyde watched her, fighting the tears that were threatening to spill over. He scooted his stool closer to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"It's ok if you wanna cry." He stated simply.

Jackie tensed at his sudden contact. "You said you weren't good at emotional stuff." She paused. "You aren't good at emotional stuff." She stated.

"I know." He said. "But…it's ok if you wanna cry."

Jackie looked up at him, her eyes welling with tears. "Steven…"

"I know I wasn't the best boyfriend. I haven't been a great friend." He stared down into her mismatched eyes. "In fact I'm surprised you came to me at all." A tear escaped from her eyes. "But I'm here. And you can cry if you want too. You can scream and yell. Hey…you can even hit me." He smiled when she laughed. "I'm here…"

Jackie stared into his brown eyes, feeling the alcohol and pain burn her insides. "I've missed you."

Hyde breathed in her jasmine shampoo sent, the one that always made him high on contact. "Jackie…"

"I need to forget. I just need to forget all of it. Everything…" She let more tears fall. "Please…if you want to help me. Make me forget."

Hyde got lost in her green and blue orbs and even though he knew what she was asking was wrong, he had missed her too damn it. He wanted to make her forget, he wanted to make her feel better, feel happy like he once did. He wanted to feel whole again.

"Let's get out of here." He said staring down at her. "Let's go back to your place."

She shook her head. "No. No…let's go to the Foreman's. I want…I need to feel safe. I need…please."

He stared at her again. "Ok. The basement it is…"

Jackie jumped off her stool and grabbed her coat and began to walk out of the bar. Hyde grabbed the last shot and downed it quickly. He grabbed his own coat and keys and followed her outside.

"We need a cab." She said. "You were drinking. I was drinking. We need a cab." She was tapping her foot quickly.

"Jackie we don't have to do this." He said feeling the nagging at his brain again saying this was wrong, she didn't really want this.

She turned to him. "Yes. Yes we do. It's the only…" She stared at him again, with those tear filled eyes.

He nodded. "Ok."

He walked to the end of the sidewalk and looked up and down for a cab. He spotted one a few feet away from where they were. He started to walk and she followed.

He could hear the tap of her shoes on the pavement; he could tell she was crying again. He wanted to turn and pull her into his arms and make her relax. But he was being selfish. In a way, he needed this just as much as he did. Sure his parents were both alive…as far as he knew. But he needed the crappy feelings to go away. He needed to feel whole. She was the only one that ever made him feel that way…there was only her. It would always be her.

* * *

Before he knew what was happening, they were stumbling into the basement wrapped in each others arms. Jackie's hands were gripping his hips tightly; clinging to him like her life depended on it. His hands were wrapped in her raven locks, pulling her as close as he possibly could.

"Steven…" She groaned as his lips attacked her neck. "Oh God…"

Hyde pulled away from her and began to unbutton her blouse. "Why are there so many fucking buttons on this!?" He screamed feeling his fingers fumbling.

Jackie pushed him back and ripped the blouse, buttons flew everywhere. "I never liked this shirt."

Hyde pulled her back to him, feeling her warm skin beneath his fingers again. He groaned into her mouth as her hands began to push his shirt up, tickling his abs as she went. He pulled away as she pulled it over his head, kissing his chest as she went, scratching her nails on his back.

He shivered and pulled her mouth towards his again, sucking her bottom lip between his lips. He bit down gently and she jumped and smiled against him grinding into him.

"Jesus." He said breathing her in. "Jackie….bedroom…bed…"

She smirked up at him. "Best idea I think you've ever had."

Hyde stared into her eyes, she stared back and the memories flooded him. The feelings, the emotions, all the crap he had tried to forget up until this moment. It was overwhelming; it was too much to take. There was this tiny girl in front of him that had grown into a mature, beautiful woman.

How was it that he had let it all pass him by? When did they become adults? Why did they have to have responsibility? When didn't he have responsibility? Both of them?

"Jackie wait…" He said holding her arms tightly.

"What?" She asked staring up at him. "What are you saying?"

He stared into her eyes again and he remembered it all. All the times she had been there for him when he cried about his dumb parents. All the times he tried to act tough and she saw through his exterior. He remembered the way she held him, just held him and told him everything would be ok. He remembered when her Mom left her alone…when her father was sent to jail and she stayed with him. He remembered sneaking into the Pinciotti's when she moved in with them.

He remembered the nurse, the tears, the competing with Kelso. He remembered pretending to not care, pretending he didn't want a life with her when he did. He remembered her tears, her begging him to feel and to love her. He remembered watching Betsy together when Kelso and Brooke named them God parents. He remembered thinking about what it would be like to have kids with her.

He remembered the ultimatum, Chicago, Kelso in a towel. He remembered getting drunk in Vegas…wanting to feel numb. He remembered Sam…the distraction from the feelings. The need for something to take his mind off of Jackie, to make him forget. He had forgotten. Only for a little while…because now he remembered.

He finally remembered.

And for once, he was going to do the right thing. He wasn't going to be selfish. He wasn't going to pretend not to see her for what she was, who she was.

She was everything and more. She was Jackie Burkhart…the one who saved him. And now, it was his turn to save her.

"Steven what are you doing?" She asked staring at him, the tears threatening to spill again.

Hyde sat down on the edge of the couch and sighed. "Jackie…"

"I don't understand." She said suddenly feeling exposed, trying to hide her half naked form.

He handed her his t-shirt. "Put this on."

"Why?" She asked taking it but refusing to put it on.

He sighed. "It's not that I don't want…" He paused and looked down, not wanting to meet her eyes. "It's not that I don't want you…"

"You're not…we're not?" She asked. "I don't understand."

Hyde scratched at his beard. "You don't want this Jackie."

She bit her lip and pulled his shirt over her head now that her own was destroyed. "How do you know what I want?"

"You said it yourself…you just want to feel something." He wanted to make her understand. "But it won't last."

"I wasn't asking for much. I've never asked for much." She said. "Why can't you…"

"You'll regret it in the morning." He paused. "You'll regret me in the morning."

"I…" She paused. "No. No…I wouldn't. It's not like that…we're not a couple."

"Technically were not." He said. "But it's always gonna be you and me."

"Steven what are you talking about?" Jackie said beginning to tremble.

He sighed, trying to find the right words to make her understand. "You and me. We're always gonna have this connection…we know each other better than anyone one else. I know you…whether I want to admit it or not. I know you…and you know me. Inside and out."

Jackie shook her head. "You're crazy." She laughed. "You are crazy. Do you know that? You're crazy!"

"Jackie stop." He said. "Stop lying to yourself."

"I'm not lying to myself!" She screamed. "I know who I am. I know what I want!"

"No. You don't." He said shaking his head. "And lower your voice unless you want the Foreman's to get dragged into this. And let me tell you…I'm sure they both have a lot to say when it comes to us."

"There is no us!" She said. "There hasn't been an us since you ran off with that two cent whore!" She yelled.

"I know that." He said nodding his head. "I fucked up."

Jackie laughed. "God you're pathetic."

Hyde looked at her, he knew she needed to vent. "Jackie you're going through a lot right now. You have a lot on your mind and us having sex would just complicate things."

Jackie glared at him. "You always were arrogant. You think after a stupid mindless fuck I'm gonna get all involved again?"

"We already are involved Jackie." He said. "Like I said…there's always gonna be an us."

"Stop saying that!" She yelled. "Stop…stop saying there is an us because there isn't!"

"I don't want to make things more complicated for you. You need to deal with this in a different way…" He stared at her. "I'll be here for you anyway you need…but I won't do this."

"Why? Why can't you do this for me? I'm not asking for much Steven. I'm really not." She said walking towards him. "When we were together…I did everything I could to help you! I did anything you asked me to do. Why can't you do this one thing for me?"

"This isn't good for you." He paused and looked at her, struggling to stay on her feet. "I'm not good for you."

"I don't care what's good for me and what's not!" She pulled at her hair. "I don't care! I just need you to make me forget. I need you to do this for me. Please."

She walked closer to him and clung to his arms and he looked into her eyes. "Jackie…"

"Please Steven…please don't make me beg. I need this. Please…" She said sobbing uncontrollably.

Hyde sighed and pulled her into his chest, holding her tightly. "Come here." He closed his eyes and rubbed her back. "Shhhh…"

"Please Steven make me forget. I need to forget." She sobbed against his shoulder.

"Take some deep breaths." He kissed the side of her face. "You need to try and breathe…this isn't what you want."

"Please Steven…please." She sobbed.

He stood up and picked her, walking towards his bedroom. He pulled her jeans down and her shoes off. He sat down on the bed and pulled her down beside him, resting her head in his lap. He let her cry as he stroked her hair and lulled her to sleep. For once in his life…he was choosing to do the unselfish thing. It was time to help someone else….it was time to push away the bullshit and stand up for someone else. It was time to grow up.

* * *

So what did you think? Let me know! Drop a review :)  
Also I'm looking for one of my favorite stories...I posted a little summary of it hoping someone would be able to help so go to that and see if you know it too! Thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: He guys I'm glad you like the story so far :) Here's the next chapter, let me know waht you think! **

* * *

Hyde woke up the next morning with Jackie wrapped around him, sleeping peacefully. He slowly climbed out from under her and placed her comfortably in the bed and tucked her in. She took a deep breath and rolled onto her side causing her hair to fall into her face. He smiled and leaned down, brushing it behind her ear causing her to smile softly.

He pulled on his jeans, and grabbed a clean t-shirt and walked out into the basement and up the stairs to the kitchen. Red and Kitty were eating breakfast at the table. He wasn't quite sure what to tell them about Jackie, he knew they were going to find out about Pam sooner or later.

"Oh good morning Steven." Kitty said standing up to make him a plate. "You're up earlier than usual."

Hyde went over to the counter and poured himself a cup of coffee. "Yeah I had a weird night…"

"Late night at work?" Red asked taking a bite of his toast.

"Not really." Hyde said sitting down next to him. "It's what happened after work…"

"Steven I really don't want to hear about your sex life." Kitty said shaking her head. "It's been so peaceful around here since you broke up with that who-I mean Sam." She said smiling nervously.

Hyde smirked. "Yeah the whore was noisy."

Red sighed. "I'm trying to eat here. I lost nearly twenty pounds when you two were married."

"We were never really married." Hyde said taking another sip of his coffee.

Kitty placed a plate of eggs and toast in front of him. "Enough about Sam. What happened last night?"

"Jackie came by the store when I was leaving." He said looking down.

"Jackie?" Red asked. "Jackie Burkhart?"

"The one and only." Hyde said smiling.

Kitty and Red looked at each other for a moment before Kitty turned back to Hyde. "I didn't know you two were still…I mean I didn't think…"

"We haven't been." He said placing his cup down. "We really haven't talked since the…" He looked at Kitty and smiled. "The whore left."

Red scooted his seat back and cleared his throat. "Steven…I know that Jackie and you have a complicated past. And I can understand if you've been feeling lonely now that Eric and the kids are gone." He stopped and looked at Kitty. "But I don't know if getting back involved with Jackie again is the-"

"It's not like that." Hyde said simply. "We're not back together…we didn't…" He paused and fidgeted nervously. "I didn't let anything happen…"

"So what are you two just friends now?" Kitty asked. "Because I'm not sure if that will ever actually work…"

Hyde laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm aware of that."

"So what did she want?" Red asked. "Is everything ok?"

Hyde shook his head. "No. Uh…Pam got into a bit of an accident…"

Kitty gasped. "What kind of accident?"

"Well you know Pam's always had a little problem with the bottle. She was in Tahiti and she got hit by a car…" Hyde said sighing. "She didn't make it."

Kitty put a hand to her mouth. "My God…"

"Pam's dead?" Red asked. "She's…"

Hyde nodded. "Yeah. Jackie's not dealing with it too well. She didn't really know how to feel about it…there relationship was always complicated."

Kitty wiped a tear from her eye. "That poor girl."

"Where is she?" Red asked. "Is she here?"

Hyde nodded. "Yeah she's in my room. She had a rough night…she's sleeping it off."

Kitty stood up and put her plates in the sink. "I'm not so hungry anymore."

"I suppose we should call Eric and Donna home." Red said. "Kelso and Fez too…"

"I'm not really sure what she's going to want to about this. She's never really been the kind of person to talk about her parents with others. She might want to keep it private…" Hyde said.

"Well there going to find out eventually." Red said. "She's going to need support."

"I should talk to her first." Hyde said. "See what she wants to do."

"Should I go talk to her?" Kitty asked.

Hyde shook his head. "No. Let her sleep some more. I'll talk to her later."

Red sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm proud of you Steven…in the past your judgment regarding Jackie hasn't always been…"

"I fucked up with her I know." Hyde said.

"Steven! Language!" Kitty yelled.

Red smirked. "Kitty he's right. He's very right. He really did fu-" Kitty raised her eyebrow at him. "He really messed up."

Kitty smiled patiently. "Steven has had it rough Red…he didn't know how to deal with his-"

"Mrs. Foreman stop trying to make excuses for me. I had a great thing with Jackie, and I messed it up way to many times to count. I don't know how she even stands to look at me after what I've put her through. But…what she needs right now is a friend. And I'm going to be here for her." He said shrugging. "I owe her that much."

Red smiled again. "Like I said…I'm proud of you. You've really grown up."

Hyde groaned. "I know? When the hell did that happen?"

Red smiled and clapped him on the back. "Well if you need help with anything, let us know."

Hyde nodded. "Thanks Red."

Kitty walked over to him with a plate of food and a new cup of coffee. "Why don't you take this down to Jackie?"

Hyde smiled. "Thanks Mrs. Foreman.

* * *

Meanwhile, down in Hyde's room, Jackie was tossing in turning in bed. Her breath was ragged and her face was covered in sweat. Hyde's t-shirt clung to the top of her thighs as her legs kicked back and forth. Her arms flailed and she was murmuring in her sleep. She was having a nightmare…

_Jackie was running, running down a dark, deserted street. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she breathed heavily in and out. Her feet hit the pavement with each step she took. In front of her, a woman was walking slowly._

_But no matter how fast she ran she never got any closer to the woman before her. The woman was laughing, swaying. She turned her head and looked at Jackie. Her perfect hair was curled around her face, her make-up was just right._

_Jackie's heart stopped. "Mom!"_

_The woman laughed again and lifted a glass to her lips and took a slow sip. She turned and started walking away again._

_"Mom! Mom wait!" Jackie was yelling as she began to run after her again. "Mom wait! Stop!"_

_The woman's steps faltered, she leaned against a rock on the side of the road. She thought she could catch up to her, she could stop her. She could help her. Just a few more steps and everything would be ok._

_"Mom stay there! I'm coming!" Jackie yelled._

_Pam turned and looked at Jackie, tears fell from her eyes. "Jackie? Sweetie is that you?"_

_"Yes Mom! It's me! Jackie." She said still trying desperately to reach her._

_"I'm so sorry sweetie. I was a bad mother…" Pam said beginning to cry._

_Jackie shook her head, her vision clouded with tears. "It's ok. Its ok Mom everything's going to be ok. I'll save you!"_

_"You can't Jackie. You can't…you never could." Pam said standing up again._

_"No! Stay there!" Jackie screamed running harder. "I'm almost there! Stop! Please!"_

_"We were never meant to be a family Jackie. It wasn't for us. I'm a bad mother. I'm sorry. Goodbye Jackie." Pam said walking into the middle of the road._

_Jackie stopped. "What are you doing?"_

_"Goodbye sweetie." Pam said smiling._

_Jackie stared at her mother, standing in the middle of the road looking so peaceful. It was quiet…to quiet. And then she heard the sounds of tires against the pavement. Her heart rate sped up, her hands trembled and she started to run again._

_"Run Mom! Run!" Jackie screamed._

_"It's too late Jackie. You're too late…" Pam whispered. "You should have come sooner."_

_"I'm here now! I'm here! Run!" Jackie was pleading with her now. "Mommy please!"_

_"Goodbye Jacquelyn." Pam said smiling. _

_Jackie turned her head and saw the car flying by her, heading straight at her Mom._

_"Run! Please! Please run Mom!" Jackie said through her tears. "You can't die!"_

_"Goodbye." Pam said smiling at her daughter as the car crossed in front of Jackie._

_She was running, but she heard the screech of the tires, the bang, saw only red…_

Jackie bolted off the bed. "No!" She screamed.

Hyde was at the door, he stopped when he heard her scream, taking in her appearance. "Jackie?"

Jackie placed a hand on her heart; it was beating way to fast. "I…Steven? I…what am I doing here?"

Hyde placed the plate on the table beside his bed. "You don't remember anything from last night?"

Jackie pulled the covers off and saw she was only in a t-shirt. Hyde's t-shirt to be exact. "Oh my god…"

"Nothing happened." Hyde said. "It's ok."

Jackie pulled the blanket back over her. "If nothing happened then why am I in your shirt?"

"Well do you remember coming to see me at Grooves?" He asked.

Her hands were trembling. "Yes…"

"Well I stupidly suggested that we go get something to drink. I shouldn't have done that but you know me…I'm not good with feelings and stuff." He said shrugging.

"But nothing happened?" She asked him again.

Hyde nodded. "Well…I mean we kissed…"

Jackie put her head in her hands. "Oh God…"

"It got kind of heated, we came back here and we almost…" He whispered, losing his nerve.

Jackie flung the blanket off of her, searching for her cloths. "Oh God…I have to get out of here. I have to go…"

Hyde grabbed her jeans and handed them to her. "Here."

Jackie grabbed the pants from him. "This is bad. This is very bad."

"I stopped it before anything happened, I swear Jackie." He said watching her run around his room grabbing her things.

"Where's my shirt?" She asked staring at Hyde. "I was wearing a blouse."

Hyde nodded. "Well it got kind of destroyed…"

Jackie glared at him. "Destroyed? What the hell does that mean?"

"When things…before I stopped them…you ripped your blouse off so all the buttons got torn off." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

Jackie laughed. "Great! Just great…I can't go out with this on. People will think…"

"Nothing happened." Hyde said again. "I swear."

Jackie sat down on the edge of Hyde's bed and rubbed her head in her hands. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."

Hyde sat down on the chair in the corner of his room. "Look I know you have a lot on your mind right now."

Jackie looked up at him. "I shouldn't have gone to Groove's last night."

"It's ok. I'm glad that you came over. You needed someone to talk too." He said.

Jackie glared at him. "And make out with? Someone to make out with that I have a really complicated past with?"

"Like I said before, I didn't quite handle it that well. I guess I was just shocked when you told me that you're Mom was…" He trailed off.

Jackie swallowed hard. "Dead."

Hyde cleared his throat. "Yeah…and I hadn't seen you in so long so I just…I made a split second decision. IT was the wrong one…I should have brought you to Mrs. Foreman or something. Someone who knows how to deal with these things the right way."

Jackie was silent for a moment and then she looked up at him. "So nothing else happened…nothing but the kissing…"

Hyde nodded. "I promise."

She sighed. "Ok." They were both silent for a moment. "I…I need to get home."

"Your cars at Grooves…mine's at the bar." He said.

Jackie sighed. "I'll call a cab."

"I can ask Red if I can borrow his car. I'm sure he won't mind." He said.

"I think you've done enough. I mean…you didn't do anything wrong. I just…no." She said shaking her head.

"Well I can have Red or Kitty drive you." Hyde said.

Jackie stood up. "No. I can't face Red and Kitty right now."

"They know…" Jackie stopped and looked at him. "About your Mom…"

Jackie sighed. "You told them?"

"I kind of had to tell them. I mean they would have figured it out eventually, it's a small town." He said.

"I'm just going to walk." Jackie said walking out his bedroom door. "I just need to get out of here."

Hyde groaned and grabbed her coffee and followed her. "Jackie you can't leave like this. You need to eat something, drink something."

Jackie grabbed her discarded shirt. "Steven, I really can't do this right now. I need to go home."

"Why did you come to me then?" Hyde asked throwing her coffee cup causing her to jump.

"Jesus!" Jackie screamed. "Don't…why…shut up."

"Why did you come to me if you didn't want me help?" Hyde asked.

"Oh you helped alright." Jackie said laughing. "You got me drunk!"

Hyde glared at her. "You could have said no when I offered to take you to the Bar."

Jackie glared at him. "Well sorry I wasn't in the perfect state of mind! I had just found out my Mother was dead!"

Hyde looked down. "Alright…alright I'm sorry."

Jackie threw her shirt down on the ground again. "I came to Groove's because I just needed to see someone. I wanted to feel safe…"

Hyde sighed. "I know."

"I know we're not together." She paused. "And I know we're not friends but I-"

"We're friends Jackie." He said sternly.

Jackie looked up at him. "What?"

He shifted slowly. "We're friends."

She swallowed hard and wiped more tears away. "I just…we don't really talk that often. I thought…"

He sat down on the edge of the couch. "Like you said…we have a complicated history."

"We do." She paused. "But you were the only one that ever understood me. I thought maybe there was something that you could…I don't know." She laughed again. "I don't know why I came. I was just so…"

He nodded. "I know. I understand…you needed someone to talk to."

She bit her lip. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm sorry…the drinking…the kissing…" He sighed. "It was wrong."

Jackie smiled weakly at him. "It's ok."

He stood up again. "But…I know that was wrong. Is there…is there anything else I can do?"

Jackie stared at him for a moment. "To be honest…I don't even know what I'm supposed to do."

"I mean you have too…get…I mean…is she in Tahiti?" He asked softly.

Jackie's eyes watered again. "Yes. I don't know how to deal with that…"

"I can help you. And I'm sure Red and Kitty will help too." He stared at her for a silent moment. "We're all here for you…"

She looked down and took a deep breath. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Hyde said. "It's fine…like I said…we're friends."

She was quiet, and then looked up at him. "There's always going to be an us isn't there?"

He looked her in the eye. "Jackie…"

She smiled at him. "Isn't there?"

He smiled back and nodded. "Yes."

She licked her lips. "I need to go home. Take a shower…get some sleep."

He nodded. "Sure. Do you need me to do anything today?" He paused. "For you?"

She looked around the room. "I'm not sure. I'll…I'll call you? If that's ok…"

"Of course. Anything you need." He whispered.

She smiled and walked towards the door; she touched the doorknob and then stopped. Hyde stared at her for a moment, wondering what she must be feeling right now. She sighed, turned back to him and walked straight at him. And then…she did something he wasn't expecting…she hugged him.

When he regained his composure, he wrapped his arms around her too. "It's going to be ok."

She cried softly into his chest. "I know."

"I promise…no matter what our history might be…we're gonna figure this out." He said kissing the top of her head.

Jackie pulled back. "Steven I'm afraid that this is going to complicate our relationship again…"

He shrugged and let her go. "It might."

"I don't know what I want. And to be honest…whatever's left between us might be too much for me to handle right now." She said.

He nodded. "I know that." They were quiet. "But I also know that last night when you showed up outside Groove's…I was happy to see you."

She smiled. "You were the only person I wanted to see when I got that phone call Steven…the only person."

"I guess we've just been trying to hide from each other." He said. "For a long time…"

She sighed. "I should go…"

He nodded. "You're right…you should." He kissed the top of her head. "Call me later ok?"

She pulled back and began to walk to the door. "Yeah. I'll call you later…"

He smiled. "Everything's going to be alright…"

She smiled. "Yeah. It is."

As Jackie walked out the back door, Hyde knew that he was right. Eventually…everything was going to be ok. Even though things were bad…and it would be awhile before they were all happy again…he was confident that they were going to be ok. Maybe this was just the start of something new…something right. Something a lot time coming…

* * *

**So...what'd you think? Upnext, the rest of the gang will come home. What will they think of Hyde and Jackie's new relationship...?**


End file.
